Beyblade New Generation
by Mihu-chan
Summary: One day when Gou Hiwatari and Makoto Kinomiya are battling in a tournament, Kyouju discovers a very strong power coming from the inside of Gou's body. He and the former Beyblade World Champs will soon discover what really lies behind the strong power.
1. Introduction Of The New Generation

**Beyblade New Generation**

Since the returning of BBA many years has past.

Takao and Rei are now training young bladers at the Beyblade School in Japan.

Max and Kyouju are working at the Japanese Beyblade Development Center, working on new beyblade techniques and better parts for the beyblades.

And Kai, as the heir to Hiwatari Enterprises, has work to do every day. Besides that, Kai has become more talkative and caring throughout the years for his fellow creatures.

He realised that being grumpy and quiet all the time didn't get him anywhere, also he had a really good relationship with Takao and THAT he didn't want to break.

All his life, he had been raised with no love and caring, but when he met Takao, his life had changed forever. After all the beybattles he and his other team mates have had, he realised that it isn't always about wining, but about having fun while battling.

He had now become a better person thanks to his fellow team mates.

Also, new young ones have joined in the beyblade world.

Takao now has son named Makoto, and just like his father, Makoto is very stubborn, loves food, gets aggressive very easily, but most important of all, he is very strong when it comes to beyblading. He looks almost exactly like his father. He also enjoys having fun with telling jokes and being with his friends. He tends to get grounded most of the time for making trouble though.

Rei is now married to Mao and together they have a daughter named Rin. Unlike most girls, she tends to get involved in fights really often because the boys always tease her for being a girl while acting kinda like a guy. She can beat really hard and the same goes when she's beyblading. Like her father, she trains every day to learn how to keep focus when she's beyblading.

Last we have Kai. He now has a son named Gou, which is the oldest of the three of the kids and also the smartest. He resembles his father in many ways, with look, attitude and beyblading style. He is very strong and quick when beyblading.

But unlike his father when he was a kid, he loves being around his friends and to have fun. He is a very happy child, but can also be serious when needed to. He and Makoto are rivals in beyblading, but also best pals. They do tend to get in fights when they don't agree with each other, or if Makoto is bragging too much about him self. While his father is at work, Gou can feel very lonely because his father doesn't have enough time for him. There can be several days or weeks when he doesn't even see his father. Because of this, he doesn't have a very strong relationship with his father.

Gou had always thought he was like any other kid, but he was soon to discover what was happening to him, and why his eye colour was red.

Kommende kapitler:

7: The Tournament Begins…part 2: The Truth Is...

8: Why...

9: Running Away

10: Searching

11: The Cave

12: Transformation 13: The Phoenix Within 14: Try To Remember 15: Final


	2. First Day Of School

"Gou, are finnished soon? Remember, you didn't want to get late on the first day of school?"

Gou had woken up early, just to make sure he wasn't late. But he realized that because he had spend too much time to get ready, the time was now 7:30 AM and now he was about to get late anyway.

His spiky hair just wouldn't settle down and the clothes he had picked yesterday just wouldn't fit. He hurried as much as he could, grabbed his schoolbag and rushed out of his room. He ran down the stairs to the door, where his father stood waiting for him.

"For a 6 year old you sure take your time?" Kai said with a small grin on his face.

"I couldn't find my bag", Gou lied while hurrying into the car.

"Yeah right, you're just scared to admit you spend as much time in the morning as girls do", Kai replied.

"I don't spend that much time!" Gou shouted against his father, while blushing and knowing that it was the truth.

Kai ordered the driver to start the car and head to Gou's new school. Gou couldn't wait to get out of the car. He was so excited that he couldn't stop jumping around in the car, and Kai had to fasten the seatbelt extra tight just to get Gou settled down.

"Remember to behave yourself when you get there, and don't get in any trouble, okay" Kai told him.

"Yeah, I got it" Gou replied.

They finally arrived at the school, and Gou couldn't get the door opened fast enough, but for some reason he couldn't get out of the car.

"Also, remember to take your seatbelt of when you're getting out of the car another time" Kai said, with his son hugging him so tight that he almost couldn't breathe.

"I'll see you later okay" he said, and then the car drove of.

Now Gou was left on his own. He slowly walked through the gate and in to the schoolyard. He looked over to a corner where a crowd stood and cheered. He walked over to see what it was that was so interesting.

He pushed his way into the middle of the crowd and saw two kids beyblading against each other.

"_Wow, they're having a beyblade match. That means that they also beyblade at this school. Oh no, I think I forgot my beyblade at home! Oh well, I can bring it tomorrow and se if any of the kids wants to try me"_

Right as the bell rang, Gou hurried into the classroom where the other kids were, already making friends and chatting with the others. He found an empty table and placed his bag on it.

Then he saw a girl sitting in the window with yellow cat eyes, pink hair and pink Chinese clothes, looking out at the sky. He walked over to her, and she looked at him in a very mean way.

"What do you want, tiny tot?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what you were doing. I just that thought you might wanted to talk with someone since you were sitting here all alone" he replied.

She didn't reply him, but jumped down from the window and walked to her seat, when a female teacher showed up.

Everyone took their seats as the teacher took her seat at her table.

"Hi everyone, I'm your form teacher, Miss Hiromi Tatibana. I'd like to welcome you all on your very first day of school."

As she was about to call the names of the students, the door was smashed in by a little boy with dark blue hair and a red and blue cap on his head. He saw that the teacher already was there and all of the students sat quietly on their seats.

"Aw, man don't tell me I'm late!" the little boy shouted, and the whole class started to laugh at him.

"Alright everyone, that's enough!" the teacher shouted to the class, and they all slowly lowered their laughs. The little boy sat down on an empty seat next to Gou.

They looked at each other in a few seconds, and then facing their heads down in the table, both blushing.

Then the teacher began to call the names of the students.

"Rin Kon!"

"Here" the girl with the pink hair said.

"Makoto Kinomiya!"

"Right here" the boy with the dark blue hair shouted.

"Gou Hiwatari!"

"Yes" Gou answered.

When the first class was over, it was recess, and the students ran out in the schoolyard.

Gou looked to see if he could find the spot where they were beyblading. He saw the crowd gathering around the beydish in the same corner and he ran over there to see the match start.

Some of the other kids from his class were there. Makoto and Rin were there too.

Almost every kid at the school enjoyed beyblading and every recess they held their own little tournament and were battling against each other.

The crowd got ready to start the countdown:

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP" and the beyblades were off.

While Gou sat as close as he could to follow every move, Makoto moved towards him.

"Can I watch with you?" he asked, and Gou replied with a nod.

"What was it your name was again?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Gou Hiwatari" he replied.

"I knew it was you, I knew it right when I heard your name. You're the son of previous Beyblade World Champion Kai Hiwatari, right?!" Makoto shouted out.

"Uhm, would you mind keeping it down, I don't want the whole school to know that I'm his son" Gou whispered in Makoto's ear, but it was too late.

Every kid in the schoolyard had heard Makoto's shouting, and now they ran over to see what was going on at the beydish. Everyone stared at Gou, and he felt like an animal in a cage.

Then Makoto broke the silence, because he was afraid that Gou would get all the attention.

"Well, if you didn't notice I'm the son of Takao Kinomiya!"

Right at that moment, the kids realized that they had two celebrities standing right in front of them, and they ran amuck.

"_Wow, cool, awesome, I can't believe it__, they're so cute! can I have your autograph?"_

Every kid ran towards Gou and Makoto just to get a glimpse of the former Beyblade World Champion's kids.

"Now see what you've done Makoto, this is just great, and even on the first day of school, what were you thinking by shouting that out loud, huh?" Gou shouted in an angry tone, while he was attacked by several girls who wanted to hug him.

"I'm sorry; I was just so surprised by the fact that we were both sons of the former Beyblade World Champions" Makoto tried to shout back, but almost had his neck broken by all the kids who wanted to touch him.

"But honestly, you have to admit that it's pretty cool being a celebrity when you're just a kid, right Gou?" he tried to call again.

"That part with just being a kid is the problem; I'm getting killed over here, literally!"

There was only one thing that could stop the crowd's craziness now.

"Do you wanna see a beyblade match between me and Gou?" Makoto shouted reaching for his beyblade in his pocket, holding it up so everyone could see it.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Makoto, but I haven't brought my blade with me today" Gou said, but Makoto didn't believe him.

"What's the matter with you Gou, are you afraid that I'm gonna tore your beyblade apart?" he said with pride in his voice.

"No, I'm serious Makoto, I didn't wanna bring it cause I didn't know that everyone was so much into beyblading here …"

"Then bring it tomorrow, cause not only the crowd wants to watch this, but I myself want to see what you're made of, I mean the son of a former Beyblade World Champion couldn't be that easy to beat, am I right?"

"It's a deal then"

When school was over, Makoto walked over to Gou.

"Is your dad coming to pick you up?" he asked.

"Of course he is, how do you think I was gonna get home if he didn't?"

"There's no need to be rude about it, I'm just asking"

"Well, I have to go now; my dad is waiting for me in the car"

"I'll see you tomorrow, and remember, don't forget your blade"

"Bye..."

When Makoto walked out in the schoolyard, he saw his father standing at the gate talking with two men he didn't recognize. When he came closer, he could see that one of them had dark grey hair and the other one had long black hair.

"Hi dad!" he shouted and jumped right in the arms of his father, who almost tripped and fell.

"Hey, how was your first day of school Makoto?" Takao asked while putting the kid on the ground.

"You'll never guess who I met today dad, he's a celebrity, just like me" Makoto said with a big smile on his face.

"Makoto, you're not a celebrity. And who is this "celebrity" you're talking about?" Takao asked curiously.

"I think he knows who he's referring to" the man with the dark grey hair said.

Makoto looked up at the two men that his father had talked with.

"Makoto, this is my childhood friends: Rei Kon and Kai Hiwatari"

Makoto stood with his eyes wide open when he heard the names of his father's old friends.

At the same time, Rin walked up besides him.

"Hi daddy" she said, and walked over to Rei.

"Hi sweetie"

Right after her, Gou came walking.

"Dad, this is Gou Hiwa…"

"Gou Hiwatari" Takao answered, while Makoto looked at him with a strange face.

"How do you know his name?"

"Because he's Kai's son, and of course I know my friend's children"

"Well, do you know Rin too?"

"Yeah, and Rei and Kai also know you, Makoto" Takao answered.

"Hi, Makoto" Rei said to him with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you" Kai said.

"Why haven't I met your old team mates before?" Makoto asked.

"We agreed to let all of you meet on this day, would make the whole thing much easier"

"Takao, it was only you who suggested that idea, and neither I nor Kai said it was okay" Rei said with a small grin on his face.

"Well, you guys didn't come with better suggestions either" Takao said against him.

"Just stop that stupid conversation already Takao, let's take you home" Kai said and opened the car door for them.

"Wow, we're gonna drive home in a limo!" Makoto yelled out, jumping inside the car.

"Hey, stop jumping around and sit still" Takao ordered him.

When everyone had been taken to their homes, Kai and Gou arrived at the Hiwatari Mansion, where the driver parked the car outside the house, and opened the car door for Kai. Gou came right behind him, and he hurried up to the front door where a female servant stood waiting to open the door.

"Good afternoon Master Gou" she greeted him while he ran into the house.

He hurried up to his room to get his beyblade. He looked at it and thought of the day that had passed. He had already gotten new friends and he was going to beyblade with Makoto tomorrow. He was really looking forward to launch Dranzer in the beydish so everyone could see the World Champs bit beast.

"_Just you wait Makoto, I'll beat you tomorrow__"_


	3. Battle In The Schoolyard

The sun shined through the windows in Gou's room.

He sat on the bed, still half asleep, not really knowing what was going on around him.

When his eyes began to focus, he looked on the calendar where he had marked at big red X on Tuesday, which was today.

Today was the day where he and Makoto were going to beyblade against each other.

He rushed out of the bed, quickly took his clothes on and grabbed his schoolbag. He looked at his bedside table where his beyblade laid.

"We'll beat that kid Makoto for sure Dranzer" he said.

He took the beyblade and ran down stairs.

He was too exited to eat breakfast and instead he ran out the door, begging the driver to drive as fast as he could. Gou meant to attend the school in due time, so he could prepare for his upcoming battle.

His father stopped him.

"You're up early today, what's the occasion?" Kai asked.

"I have a beybattle with Makoto today, and I have to prepare myself before recess!" Gou answered, anxious to get to school in time.

"It's 7:00 PM. Don't you think it's a little too early to think about getting to school?"

"Not when I have a beybattle with Makoto!"

"Well, in any case, you can just go there yourself today"

"Really!? Thanks dad"

When Gou arrived at the school, almost no kids were in the schoolyard, only the big students who were supposed to meet up early. When he reached his classroom, no one was there, so there was plenty of time to practice so he could beat Makoto. He went outside to the beydish in the schoolyard.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"

Practicing the whole morning, Gou didn't realize that kids were crowding up to see what was going on at the beydish. He launched his blade one last time; to make sure he could beat Makoto with his hands tied on to his back.

"GO DRANZER!"

When he launched it, red flames fired out of the blade and it almost destroyed the beydish.

Gou was sure no one could beat him now. The bell rang, and he ran into the classroom.

Kids were looking at him, surprised and confused over what had just happened. They didn't know why he had to practice his beyblading skills this early.

Miss Tachibana arrived and the kids took their seats.

"Well, it looks like Makoto Kinomiya is going to be late again" she said, but in the very same moment, the door was slammed up and the little boy with the red and blue cap came running into the class.

"I'm not late today!" he shouted, but to his big surprise, the teacher had already arrived.

"Hey, that's no fair" he said with an angry look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Makoto, but you're late two days in a row now and even on your first two days in school" Miss Tachibana said strictly.

Makoto walked down to his seat, where Gou sat next to. Gou glanced at Makoto who noticed him and whispered: "I'm gonna win this battle"

"No you're not; I'm the one who's winning"

"Are you nuts? I'll win this easily"

"I can beat you with both my hands tied on my back!"

"Excuse me Gou and Makoto, is there something you want to say to the class?"

The boys looked straight into the teacher's eyes, like nothing had happened.

"No Miss!" they both said.

……………………………………………

When the bell rang, Gou and Makoto jumped of their chairs and ran as fast as they could out to the beydish. Everyone followed them, and found out that they were going to have a beybattle. The kids gathered around the beydish to see the battle. Gou and Makoto looked each other deep in the eyes. Then, Makoto noticed something he hadn't noticed before.

"I wonder why Gou's eyes are so red; I've never seen anyone with red eyes before…"

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" and the beyblades were off.

Gou knew that if he concentrated enough and kept his focus on the battle, he would win it all. But on the other side, he had never seen Makoto in action before so he could be as good as himself. He had to watch out. But Makoto had never seen Gou battle either, but Gou knew that with all the practice in the morning, he had an advantage over Makoto, whom he thought hadn't prepared himself for the battle the day before.

"Hit him hard Dranzer!"

"C'mon Dragoon, let's show that pip-squeak what we can do"

"PIP-SQUEAK! I'll show you who the pip-squeak here is!"

"Oh yeah, I'm so scared…"

"Grrr…"

The blades were slamming into each other with incredible power that no one of the kids had seen before. Metal pieces were flying to the sides. The beydish wasn't build to stand these powerful attacks. The boys didn't know what situations their bit-beasts had to go through, so they didn't know how much power that was hidden inside them. They didn't even know that their bit-beast was sacred. And that Dragoon and Dranzer was two of the most powerful bit-beasts in the whole world. Their fathers hadn't told them the secret yet, about the bit-beasts.

"_You're going down Makoto, I'll win this game__, I can't afford to loose. Not today, and not tomorrow. Never! I'm gonna be unstoppable! I'm gonna be just like my father, fast and strong!"_

"_He's one tough costumer, I'll give him that, but I can beat him, I have to. I don't wanna be the guy that everyone thinks is weak because he's late, I'll show you Gou, and I'll show all of you!"_

The boys were exhausted because of the strong power of the bit-beasts. They had never battled a so intense battle in their lives, and they were only 6 years old. Neither one of them would give up, but they were already so exhausted, that they almost couldn't stand on their legs. They had to finish this off quick.

"I…wont…loose…NOT THIS TIME!"

Gou raised himself from the ground and was about to make the last attack on Makoto's blade. Makoto was on his knees, not knowing why Gou was so strong. It was almost like he was a robot who kept going on no matter what happened. In the morning, he had heard rumours that a kid was training in the schoolyard with his beyblade. Could that have been Gou?

Makoto looked up at Gou's face. His eyes were burning red, like they were on fire. He had a strong look in the eyes; he didn't even look like Gou.

"Finish him off Dranzer!" and Gou attacked with all the power he had left.

Makoto's blade was slammed out of the beydish.

"I…won?" Gou whispered to himself, first realizing after a few seconds that he had beaten Makoto.

"I WON!"

All the kids were cheering for him and small girls were storming him just to get a glimpse of him.

But he couldn't help at notice Makoto, who were holding his blade in his hands tightly. Gou walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey, don't be angry at me. Maybe I cheated a little bit by practicing here in the morning, but I really wanted to show the others what I could do, and, maybe you didn't practice that much, but I can tell you, that was the best battle I've ever played in my life"

"But, I also wanted to show them that I'm not the weak kid, who is late two days in a row. I wanted to show them that I was strong enough to beat a kid like you, but, I guess I didn't. You deserve the win Gou, congratulations"

Makoto walked into the class and sat at his table.

"_There's something __strange about that kid. His eyes. They were almost burning like hell. I wonder why no one has noticed it yet. He was so powerful, and when he was about to attack me the last time, I felt a really strong power coming out of him. It couldn't have been the training this morning that made him so strong, I mean, that much power can't be build up in 30 minutes. There's definitely something about him that makes me feel…scared for some reason…"_

The bell rang, and the pupils came and sat down on their seats. Gou was the last to walk in, and he looked very tired. He sat down on his seat next to Makoto and looked at him. He was exhausted after the battle, and the rest of the day he was half asleep. He had almost used all his energy in the battle. Makoto knew that he was no ordinary kid. He had never seen a kid that powerful, not even in TV.

When the school was over, everyone left, except Gou, who just sat on his seat, staring out in the thin air. Only he and Makoto were left in the class. Makoto looked at him and wondered why he just sat there. He walked over to him. Then Gou looked with straight eyes at him, and Makoto starred directly into his eyes.

"Hey Makoto…why am I so tired? It's like I can't even stand up, can't even open my mouth…I feel so weird…What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this before, and it's not because of this battle, 'cause I've played many times before where I was extremely exhausted afterwards…I just feel like…like…I could sleep forever"

"Gou I want to ask you something!"

"What?"

"Why are you're eyes red?"

"I don't know…my father never told me, but I guess it's a part of the family, even though I haven't seen anyone else with red eyes before. Actually, every time I look in the mirror, it's like I'm hypnotising myself if I look directly into my eyes, so I try not to look in mirrors too often. Also, sometimes when I'm practicing with my beyblade, and I'm about to make an attack, I feel so weak and I can't complete the attack. I don't know what's wrong with me…and my father won't tell me anything. I guess it's just my imagination…"

"But, if it's just your imagination, then why did it look like your eyes were burning when we battled? Maybe you should go to a doctor or something…or ask your father and tell him that you're not leaving until he tells you the truth!"

"I guess that part with my father could work out"

The two boys walked out of the classroom and out in the schoolyard, where their fathers stood waiting for them at the gate. Gou looked at the beydish and walked over to it. It was half destroyed with fire marks all over it.

"_Did I do this? I've never been able to make a single scratch on my own beydish when I practiced. When I battled, I felt like the most powerful person in the world. __I couldn't control myself. But for some reason, it just stopped and I've never been so exhausted in my entire life. Is something wrong with me…?"_

"Gou, come on, I haven't got all day…"

"I'm coming"

Takao stood and talked with Kai about something Gou couldn't hear. When he reached them, he saw that Takao had a poster in his hand.

"Gou, Makoto, we have a big surprise for you"

"WHAT!? What is it?" the boys yelled.

Takao folded the poster out and big letters said: Beyblade World Championships.

"We thought that this might be something just for you two since you've become so good friends"

"Wow! You mean it!"

"Yeah, if you want to go..."

"Want to go!? I'm gonna win it all"

"Okay Makoto, don't be to upset about it. I heard that someone might be better than you..."

"No one's better than me!"

"I am" Gou said with a small grin on his face.

"I have to hear that story; did you two have a battle today?" Takao said curiously.

"I beat Makoto today!" Gou said proudly, while Makoto was about to explode of embarrassment.

"Well good for you Gou"

"He cheated!" Makoto shouted.

"I did not! You're just afraid to admit it. You're just too weak. I won it all, fair and square, don't be such a whiney..."

"I'm NOT a whiney, pip-squeak!"

"Don't say pip-squeak, MORON!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey you guys, stop that right now. Gou won and Makoto lost, okay?"

"I DIDN'T LOOSE!"

"Yes you did!"

"You cheated with your burning eyes and practicing in the morning, not giving me a chance!"

"Well, I'm not the one who has been late for the last two days now! Beat that!"

"Were you late again Makoto!?"

"Thank you Gou, that's just what I needed. A dad who's gonna scold you for the second day in a row"

"He resembles you more than I thought Takao. Not just with the personality and look, but also that part with being late for school. He's like a clone of you"

"I was not late for my first day of school when I was his age!"

"Dad, it was your fault that I was late yesterday. I couldn't find my bag because you were lying on it, on the sofa..."

"That wasn't my fault! You should find a better place for your things than putting them on the couch where people are sitting!"

"You're just too lazy! Do you know how many times you've been lying on the couch, sleeping and eating all the time?"

"I actually have a job so I don't sleep all the time!"

"Takao, you're a grown-up man...don't you think it's a little odd that you're fighting with your own son? And, yes, you do sleep all the time..." Kai said to stop the fight.

"Yeah alright, it's getting late too, let's go home Makoto"

"See ya tomorrow Mako"

"You too Gogo"

"What did you call me!?"

"Nothing...GOGO!"

"I'm so gonna beat you at the championships now!"

"Yeah right"

"I've beaten you before and I can do it again"

"You guys...not again!"

"You can't do anything to make them stop Takao. They're just like us when we were kids. I have a feeling that this championship will be pretty exiting with those two around"

"Guess you're right."

"Well, see ya sometime around Takao"

"Bye Kai..."


	4. Sleepover

The Beyblade World Championships had already been announced, even though it was 3 months away. But Gou was too exited about it all that he couldn't even sit still on a chair.

This was going to be his first beyblade championship ever!

He, Makoto and Rin had become really good friends, although Gou and Makoto still fought a lot when it came to be the best beyblader, and their fathers would have to separate them.

Rin wasn't like every other girl at her age. She wasn't only a strong beyblader. She also fights and trains hard to learn how to defend her against bullies who teases her, even though her father doesn't like it. She knows she'll get into trouble if he sees her doing it. Whenever Gou and Makoto were fighting each other, she was the one to stop them when their fathers weren't around. They are all very good friends.

Even though Makoto didn't like to play with girls, he did one exception of Rin. He didn't see her like a girl, but like a boy. Not precisely a boy, but she didn't behave like a girl should be, and that was what he liked about her.

Gou thought she was cute and he liked her a lot. He just wasn't mature enough to tell her, but he didn't really care. As long as they were friends and could play together, he was happy. He had beybattled her a couple of times, most of them ending in a tie. She really could beyblade, no doubt about it. She had beaten both Gou and Makoto 2 times. Makoto wasn't proud of being beaten up by a girl in beyblade. And every time Gou had lost against her, was because he couldn't control his beyblade because of his feelings for her.

Rin was proud of her personality. She had her father's beyblading style and her mother's temper, which Makoto and Gou was afraid of. She was a strict little girl and knew how to tame guys.

……………………………………….

3 weeks had passed since Gou, Makoto and Rin had met each other.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Rin"

"Ya' know, I was wondering, since it's Friday and I don't have anything to do, could we go to Gou's place? I've never seen where you live Gou, and all the times we've played together were at Makoto's or my home. Makoto have never been at your house either so, what do you say?"

"Yeah Gou, she's right. Why have we never been at your home? Is there something you're embarrassed of? Your dad is rich, so why can't we see your home? It's probably very big and cool, am I right?"

"Uh guys, I just don't think it's such a good idea. And I can't have visitors today either"

"Why not? Are you having a party or something?"

"It's just another excuse for not letting us into his home Makoto, he's like this every time we're going home to each other. He has never suggested going to his place"

"Rin, there's just something about my home that I don't want everyone to see"

"But we're not EVERYONE. We're your friends and you can trust us. We can keep a secret, right Mako?"

"Sure"

"But you don't understand. It's something I can't explain right in front of you, I can't even explain it to myself without getting confused!"

"Come on Gou, what could be so bad that you can't even show it to your friends?"

"Uhh…"

"Well, then it's settled. If Gou can't explain what's wrong with his home, then we can visit him today after school"

"Hey I said NO!"

"Actually, you didn't even say maybe. I agree with Makoto, we're going to your home today after school Gou! But we're not only going home to you. We'll have a pyjama-party! What do you say?"

"*sigh* alright if you say it"

…………………………………

When school was over, Rin and Makoto rushed out of the door, anxious to see how Gou lived.

"We'll wait outside Gou!" Makoto yelled to him.

"Okay…"

Gou wasn't very happy that they were going to his home. He thought that maybe if they saw how luxurious he lived, then they wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore because they'd think he was a snob and only played with other rich kids. He slowly packed his bag, nervous about what was going to happen. He wouldn't even think about what they would think when they saw the big car holding in front of the school and that Gou was driven to school every day.

When he came out, Rin and Makoto stood and talked to their fathers about visiting Gou and sleeping at his place. He slowly walked over to them and hid behind his father.

"What's wrong Gou?"

"It's just that…they're visiting me and I'm not very comfortable about it"

"Why not? They're your friends and they've never been at your home"

"I know but, I'm nervous about what they'll think when they see my house. How big it is and not to think about what's inside…"

"Gou, they're your friends. I'm sure they won't judge you for being so 'different' from other kids. Besides that, many kids at your age lives precisely like you, and they have lots of friends, and not just because they have money and a big house, but also because of their personality. So if they don't want to be friends with you anymore 'cause they've seen how you live, then there's something wrong with them and not you, okay?"

"Well, okay…if you say it"

"Hey Kai, what do you say if the kids just drive home with you and then we can come over with their stuff at 7:00 PM or something?" Rei asked.

"That's fine with me, and Takao!"

"Yeah!"

"Make sure you bring Makoto's drooling cloth, I don't want my sheets soaking wet"

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny Kai"

………………………………………….

When they arrived at The Hiwatari Mansion, Makotos jaw almost fell off of excitement.

"Wow! I knew you were rich Gou, but I'd never imagined that your house would look like this, and it's so big!"

"Yeah Gou, your home totally rocks! I can't wait to see it from the inside!"

"Yeah okay"

"Take it easy Gou, there's nothing to worry about. As you probably can see, they think the house is awesome, they don't think you're some kind of snob, and they've never seen you acting like one either, I hope"

"Uhm…no"

"Hey Gou, are you coming or what?"

"Yeah take it easy, I'm coming now"

Not only the servants who opened the door caught Makoto's attention, but what was inside the house was what he was truly amazed of. He had never seen a house this big before.

"Gou, why have you never told us to come here before? This is amazing. Why would anyone be afraid or embarrassed to show this to others?"

"My room could fill this house like a 1000 times! I could live here every day!"

"Yeah alright, just make yourself at home"

"Hey Gou, we want to see your room, right Mako?"

"I want to see the kitchen and especially the fridge…"

"Makoto, you always think about food, just like your dad!"

"I can't help at being hungry all the time! And besides that, I haven't eaten anything today"

"Yeah right, that's just because you were late again and you didn't have time to eat breakfast"

"Hey, I'm not late every day!"

"I know, but it feels like it"

"You think you're so smart Rin. Let's see what you'll say that day _you're_ late for school!"

"Yeah, like that would happen"

"Argh!"

"Hey guys, did you want to see my room or what?"

"Yeah we're coming; just watch out that Makoto doesn't eat it!"

"Hey stop teasing me already Rin!"

"Alright if you say so glutton!"

"Someone make her stop!"

"Alright here it is, just don't mess things up too much, then I have too clean it all up by myself"

"We won't…why would we do that anyway?"

"Makoto, I know you too well to know that you mess everything up you think is amazing or cool"

"Hey I'm not that bad…"

"Ha-ha-ha!"

……………………………………….

Later when Rei and Takao had arrived with their children's stuff, they stayed a while and talked with Kai while the kids were pillow fighting.

"They're really having a good time those three" Rei said.

"Yeah, they reminds me of us, a little bit" Takao said.

"They're like little clones of us when we were kids. Both with the personality, clothes and beyblading style" Kai said.

"Well not exactly in your situation Kai" Takao said.

"And Makoto has his fathers appetite and manners" Kai said and him and Rei started to laugh.

"Ha-ha you're so funny Kai"

"And Rin's not an actual 'clone' of Rei. Number 1: She's a girl" Takao said.

"That's not a different thing from Rei, Takao" Kai said and glanced over at Rei.

"You wanna settle this in the beystadium Kai?" Rei said.

"Alright but don't be angry if I beat you in 5 seconds, which I will" Kai answered.

"Hey guys, you shouldn't beybattle at a time like this" Takao said.

"No Takao. If Kai wants to beybattle, I'm more than ready!" Rei said.

"Hey alright, I'm not the one who's gettin' beaten up by the other"

"What's wrong, are you a chicken?" Rei yelled at him.

"What!? Alright, I'm, gonna kick your ass Rei and yours too Kai! Just remember, none of you have been able to beat me after our third championship when we were kids" Takao said.

"Yeah right, all the matches we've had afterwards have all ended in a tie" Kai said.

They went down to the basement where the beystadium was. It had been a long time since the three of them had beybattled together.

"Alright let's get to business" Rei said.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"

The launch of the blades caught the children's attention and they ran downstairs to see what was going on.

"I t sounds like a beyblade" Makoto said.

"More like three of them" Rin said.

"I think it comes from the basement, come on follow me guys" Gou said.

To their surprise, they saw their fathers beybattling in the beystadium that was build in the basement. They had never seen their fathers battle against each other, so it was very exciting for them to see.

"Hey Makoto, why don't you come over here and cheer for your old man, huh?" Takao said.

"Come on dad, you can beat them both!"

"My dad is stronger and better than your dad Makoto!"

"No he's NOT Gou!"

"Oh yeah, wanna prove it?"

"You bet!"

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"

"Hey I'm in too!" Rin said.

………………………………………………

When the time was about 11:40 PM, Gou, Makoto and Rin had enjoyed themselves with movies, games and much more. They were beginning to feel tired of all the activities and were ready to go to bed, but Takao had something up in his sleeve.

"A pyjama-party isn't a real party without a scary story!"

"Yeah alright dad!"

"Okay just listen here…"

The kids crawled inside their sleeping bags and listened carefully.

"_It was an ordinary afternoon when a couple was walking in the park. Then they heard something scratching in the bushes and went to see what it was. When they looked over they saw a sight that was terrifying…_"


	5. The School Trip

Weeks after the sleepover at Gou's house, the three of them were practicing hard to the championships. The kids had decided to form their own team.

…………………………………

It was Monday and everything was at the usual. Nothing exciting was scheduled to happen.

Gou sat half asleep at his desk because he had stayed up late the other night to train with his beyblade. Miss Tachibana hadn't arrived yet so he closed his eyes just for a minute.

He imagined what it would be like if he and his team had won the championships. Only his father and the old team mates knew it and Gou couldn't stand the thought that he might not win the championships. He wouldn't disappoint his father. He was going to show him what a powerful blader he was. The beyblade champion. What a wonderful title.

"Gou?...Gou!"

"What!?"

"I asked you a question"

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I wasn't paying attention"

"Were you asleep?"

"Uhm…no, I was just…resting my eyes…"

"Well anyways, I have a special surprise for you all. Tomorrow we're going on a school trip to visit the Beyblade Development Center for a special tour. We're going to look at the latest beyblading technology and the newest moves and designs. And if you're lucky, you can get to try one of the newest beyblade techniques in the beystadium, they told me"

"WOW! Do you mean it Miss Tachibana?" the kids yelled.

"Of course it's true. Why would I lie about something like this?"

"This is so awesome! I can't wait! It's so exciting! I always wanted to go there!"

Everyone was excited about the wonderful news. Neither one of them had been at the Beyblade Development Center before. The latest beyblade technology, newest designs, techniques! It was all in the program. Everyone could get a chance to try out the newest beyblades and see the latest beyblade styles and techniques. It was like a dream come true.

…………………………………

The next day, everyone showed up in time, even Makoto. He had to be there in time today, so he arrived 1 hour before the bell rang. Takao was still asleep at home and had no idea that his son had gone to school by himself.

It was 8 o'clock when Miss Tachibana arrived in the classroom, and she checked if everyone was here.

"Okay everyone, let's go"

A bus picked them up at the school and drove them to the Center. Everyone was so excited.

"_Hey, did you hear that two of the former beyblade world champions are working __there?"_

"_No, which two?"_

"_I heard it's supposed to be Max and __Kyouju__"_

"_Wow, cool, I have to ask them for an autograph"_

"World champions eh? Did you hear them Gou, maybe they'll recognise us!" Makoto said while leaning over his seat to talk to Gou.

"Hey, they don't even know us and we don't know them either, how do you think they'll 'recognise' us?"

"Well, they've probably heard of us from their old team mates"

"Don't you remember, when we met for the first time? We didn't know anything about each other, or each others parents. They wanted it to be a surprise for us when we found out that our dads were a kind of 'celebrities'. Well, my dad was already a celebrity before I found out about his old team mates, because of his big company"

"Hey, show-of, it was my dad who became world champion 3 years in a row!"

"Guys, would you stop bragging around which dad is the best?" Rin suddenly interrupted from the seat behind Gou.

"Besides, everyone knows that my dad's the best!"

"And why would that be?"

"Because I say it!"

"Hey Rin, did you hear that the others are talking about that Max and Kyouju is at the Center, working there as the leading bosses?"

"Yeah, I heard it. I'm so looking forward to see them, our dads' old team mates…"

"Could you imagine if they reunited!?"

"That would be the coolest!"

"And I would brag about it in school all day long"

"Like you always do, Makoto"

"Hey, I'm not the only one who brags about my dad, what about you Gou. I've heard you sometimes say you are the most powerful kid in the universe because you have money and a big house!"

"That's a big fat lie! I never said that, take it back you brat!"

"No, you idiots, it's not the right time for a fight now. We'll just get into trouble" Rin said while trying to calm the boys down.

…………………………………………………………………………….

The class finally arrived at the Center and everyone looked at the big building like it was a God.

The guide came out and told them the rules inside the building.

"One thing is very important, and that is that you all stay close to your teacher, because it's very easy to get lost if you don't know where you are, understood?"

"Yes"

Everyone stayed right behind either the guide or Miss Tachibana, because neither one of them wanted to get lost, but this place was so big so they knew they wouldn't see everything in one day.

Suddenly, Makoto pinched Gou.

"Ow, what did you do that for!?"

"I need to go to the toilet" he whispered.

"What!? You should've done that before we left you idiot!" he whispered back.

"I know, but I didn't have to go at that time…!"

"You're such a jerk, I don't know where the toilet is in here!"

"Can't you come with me then?"

"No, then we'll get lost, just wait until the tour is finished"

"I can't wait that long! I really have to go now"

"Alright, I'll go with you but hurry, I don't wanna get lost"

"Thanks"

They searched the whole place for a toilet and finally found it. Makoto ran in and unzipped his pants.

Meanwhile, Gou stood outside the door to the toilet, and watched all the scientists walking around. Now, when they were alone in the Center and the rest of the class didn't know that they weren't with them, Gou came up with an idea. When Makoto came out, Gou took his arm and said:

"Hey Mako, what about we explore the Center by ourselves now?"

"What!? Have you gone mad? You were the good guy before, who didn't want to get lost, what happened to you while I was away?"

"Nothing, but everything in here has tempted me, come on Mako, what do you say?"

"I'm not really sure about this. I have a feeling this will end in a disaster"

"Don't worry, besides, we'll have an excuse if we get in trouble"

"What?"

"That you had to go to the toilet and you dragged me with you"

"Hey, why does it have to be my fault!?"

"It's the rules, you started this, then it's you fault we ended up like this"

"That's not fair; you agreed to go with me!"

"Come on, let's get going!"

………………………………………………………………………….

All the scientists were too busy to notice that there were two little boys walking around by themselves. Their eyes were wide open while they walked around and looked at all the machines and scientists. Everything was so shiny and new.

They came to a big door that said PRIVATE – TESTING.

"Come on, let's go inside, when it says private I'm sure it's something really cool they wanna hide" Makoto said.

"I'm not sure…we don't know if it's something bad, or if we push a button and accidentally blow the whole place up…I don't think it's a good idea Mako"

"Who was it who wanted to explore this place all by himself? That was you, and now you're backing out!? What a chicken, are you afraid?"

"I'm not a chicken and I'm not afraid, stop teasing me and let's go inside then!"

"That's the spirit!"

They slowly opened the door and walked into a dark room, and suddenly the door slammed behind them.

"Argh, we're dead!" Makoto screamed out.

"Schh, stop being such a baby Mako, there must be a light switch somewhere in this room to turn the light on" Gou said while he stumbled around in the dark, trying to find the door where they came from. He found the contact and pushed the button. The lights slowly came on, showing Makoto hiding himself in the corner.

"What's up Mako, are you scared of the dark?"

"I'm not scared; I just got surprised by the door slam"

"Yeah right, you just afraid to admit that you're scared of the dark, who's a chicken now!?"

"Shut up!"

They looked around in the room. There were big boxes all around and a door on the right side of the room. They walked to the door and saw a little machine on the wall next to the door.

"We'll need a password to get through the door, it's blocked" Gou said.

"Or we'll need a beyblade" Makoto said, taking his beyblade from his pocket.

"We can break through the door with Dragoon, and then we won't need a password"

"Are you nuts? They'll hear us on the other side!"

"I didn't mean it that way, I'll cut through the lock inside the door and we can open it normally"

"But we don't know if there is anyone in there, it said 'private testing' on the door we came through"

"Quit being such a baby, and let me do my work here"

"Okay, then do it, but it's your fault if we get caught"

"Alright, here we go, 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" and Makoto aimed at the lock which blocked the door. Dragoon cut right through it.

"See? Piece of cake" He bragged.

"Okay, let's open the door" Gou said.

He grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. No one was in there except a few machines with screens and a big window. They walked to the window and looked down.

It was the biggest training area they had ever seen. They saw the scientists down there with the bladers who tried out the new beyblades. But among all the scientists and all the other bladers, there was one person who caught their attention. A blonde haired man, they knew exactly who he was.

Max Mizuhara.

Beside him was another man, with long brown hair, so long you couldn't see his eyes and glasses on the top of his head. Instantly they knew who he was.

Kyouju.

It was all too good to be true. Their dads old team mates was almost right in front of them, and it was true that they worked here as the leading bosses. Makoto was so excited that he jumped on of the machines and without noticing, he accidently pushed one of the buttons on the board.

Then the alarm went off.

Gou noticed and threw him of the board. "Hey, watch what you're doing, look what you've done!" Gou yelled at him. "Sorry, I didn't see it!" Makoto yelled back. They noticed that the screens on the board was from the video cameras around the center, and now every scientist was running to the door where the two boys were hiding to see what was wrong. The boys also saw that the people down at the traing area was running to see what was going on.

"Argh, this is just great, perfect!" Gou shouted out. Then Makoto yelled back at him: "I don't care if it was me who pushed that button, you were the one that wanted to explore all by yourself, and you HAD to drag me with you. This would never had happened if you just had listened to me in the first place, NOT to go explore. I knew this was gonna end in a disaster!".

Then Gou looked at him with angry eyes. "What!? This is my fault now? You needed to go to the bathroom, and you knew that we were supposed to do it before we left! Besides, you could've stopped me from what I was tricking you into!"

The scientists slammed the door in from both sides, and were chocked when they found the boys.

"Hey, what in the world are you two doing here!?" one of the scientists yelled at them angrily.

"We, uhh…erm…you see…uhh…" Gou started. He couldn't get anything said as everyone began to yell at them.

Then Max and Kyouju came running in after the others who had been with them down in the training area. Gou and Makoto looked straight in their eyes. Max just stared at the boys like it was a déja-vu. They looked almost like his old team mates, and in an instant he recognized them. "Kyouju, are you seeing this? The boys. They look excactly like…" Max asked silently to his friend. "Yeah, It's Kai and Takao's kids. They've grown so much since we saw them last time" Kyouju replied. "At that time they were babies, Kyouju. It's been about 6-7 years now" Max answered and laughed.

Then Max shouted out loud to all the scientists and others who had come to see what happened to leave the room and go back to what they were doing, and that he was going to talk with the boys. In less than 5 seconds everyone was gone, because they knew their boss and how strict he could be if you didn't do as he said. Many of the employees had gotten fired that way.

But now all there was left was Max, Kyouju, Gou and Makoto, not saying a word to each other. This was very embarrasing for the two boys. Suddenly Max spoke up: "So..what are you two doing here, all by yourselves?" he asked kindly. The boys remained quiet in a few seconds, but then Makoto nudged Gou. "Snap out of it, you jerk Gou and say something" he hissed. "Why don't you do it yourself, you're already talking, moron" he hissed back. Max and Kyouju began to laugh at the boys who were fighting and calling each other names, just like Kai and Takao used to.

"Hey, enough with the insulting already" Kyouju interrupted the boys "We just asked why you were in here, and what you were doing all by yourselves". Again the boys were quiet. "Alright, that's it!" Makoto shouted.

"It all started when I had to go to the toilet, cause I forgot to do it before we left with the class, and I asked Gou to come with me so I wouldn't get lost all by myself, and then when I came out he sugested that we went exploring this place by ourselves, cause he had gotten tempted by all the machinery and excitement that was going on, so we came to this door where it said 'Private Testing' and we went inside to see what was in there, and there was another door which I opened all by myself with the most powerfull beyblade in the universe, Dragoon, and then we came in here, where I by an accident pushed the alarm button, cause I was crawling on the board to see what was going on in the traing area, where You were, and then everyone came and were mad at us, and then you told them to leave and now we're here, and that's the truth!" he finished.

Max was all dizzy in his head after the long story. But he soon gained his consciousness back when Gou yelled at Makoto because he was so self-centered. It was just like seeing Takao and Kai having an argument.

"Well, I guess we solved the problem then, right Max?" Kyouju asked his, still a bit dizzy, friend.

"Yeah, next time there's a technological assessment I have to check, please ask them to use short words, haha" Max joked. "Just remember boys, It's not very wise to wander off like that, all by yourself, not even if you have to go to the toilet, very bad. You'll have to ask for permission and…hey wait a sec, why didn't you ask for permission?" Kyouju said. "Well, our teacher is a lady and it's not very cool of me to ask her about that kind of stuff, ya know…" Makoto said looking down on the floor. Gou started to laugh. "Well, you can go back to your class now, and don't get lost again" Kyouju said. "Oh, and can you please say hi from Max and Kyouju to your dads from me" Max yelled to them as they ran out of the door. "Okay…hey, they knew who we were anyway Gou" Makoto said to him while they were running. "Yeah I heard it, just help me finding the class okay!".

………………………………………………………………………

That day both of the boys had been in detention and had their dads coming to get them on the school, some later than others. Both boys had remembered what Max said and they gave their dads the message. It had been a long time since they had had contact with their old friends, but both Kai and Takao knew that their old friends were working on a new more powerfull beyblade and new techniques for the tops. It had also been a while since anyone of them had spinned a beyblade. Even though Max and Kyouju worked besides them every day and every night, they never launched one themselves. It was great to see that a new tournament was on the schedule, and for the first time all of them could see their children and friends play the game they once played…a long time ago…


	6. Memories From The Past

**A/N: Kai's wife's name is just one I made up from my username, Mihuchan****. Heck, I didn't know what to call her!**

…………………………………………………………………….

The morning sunlight shined through the windows. He had been there the whole night.

It was now 7:34 AM.

July 19th.

His son had been born.

He was sitting half asleep in the waiting room. Then he opened his eyes widely enough to see what was going on around him. Many other people in the same situation sat across him, worrying. But he knew he had nothing to worry about. Nothing was wrong with his son. He had a good feeling about it. He wondered when he was allowed to see him.

…………………………………………………………………….

He remembered the last night when they had rushed to the hospital. It was about 6:40 PM. Almost 10 hours since then. He was in the middle of a very important meeting at that time, when one of his waitresses at home had called him. His wife Mihuri was being rushed to the hospital right now! He didn't know what to do for a second. Then he shouted out loud that the meeting was cancelled and ran out the door. On his way down from the 25th floor in the tall building he called his driver and ordered him to get to the front door of the building as fast as possible. He made it and was on his way to the hospital. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was about to become a father. He took his phone up to his ear.

"_Rei? Are you there?"_

"_Yeah, what's wrong? You sound really weird…"_

"_She's having her baby now!"_

"_What!? You're kidding right?"_

"_Yeah Rei, of course I'm kidding, or else I wouldn't sound so nervous…!"_

"_Kai, that's wonderful! I can't believe you're finally gonna be a father"_

"_Yeah, me neither, I'm on my way to the hospital now. Can you call Takao and tell him for me please?"_

"_You don't wanna do it yourself?"_

"_Well, I don't have that much time; I'm in a rush right now!"_

"_Okay, I'll tell him, good luck Kai"_

"_Thanks Rei, bye…"_

The hospital wasn't far away from the Hiwatari Enterprises building. He got there before the ambulance. But within seconds he heard the sirens. He went inside. He asked where the maternity ward was located and a nurse showed him the way. He ran through the white halls. His heart was beating faster.

He made it to the barrier and asked if his wife, Mihuri Hiwatari, was there. The nurse told him the room number and showed him the way to it.

He got there and there she was on the bed, struggling with labour pains. He rushed to the bedside and tried to calm her down.

"Easy now, calm down honey, it's gonna be okay, I'm here now…" he said in a calm voice.

"Kai…!" she groaned.

"I can't stay with you much longer but you're gonna be okay, I know you will!"

"Kai, hold my hand! Please!"

"There, easy now…"

She began to breathe louder and faster. One of the doctors told him he had to leave now. He kissed her and walked backwards out the door, looking in her eyes one last time before the doctors blocked her face. The door closed. A nurse came by and told him to go and wait in the waiting room until further notice. It was about 8:00 PM now. He was tired but couldn't sleep; he couldn't even close one of his eyes. Instead he sat down slowly in a chair and took his cell phone from his pocket.

"_Takao?"_

"_Kai! Rei called me, is everything alright?"_

"_Yeah, we're fine…"_

"_Wow, I can't believe it, in a few hours you're gonna be a father, it's amazing!"_

"_I know, it's pretty weird…"_

"…"

"_Takao, what's that sound? Are you…crying?"_

"_It's just so beautiful that my old pal is gonna be a father! " _(T^T)

"_Argh, Takao, sometimes you're just…!"_

"_I'm sorry, but why don't you cry, it's your baby!?"_

"_I haven't seen him yet, I don't know what's gonna happen, it's very confusing. You'll understand when you have children of your own"_

"_Eh…what exactly do you mean by that Kai…?"_

"_Well…y-you're gonna have kids…right?"_

"_Uhm…actually…"_

"_Argh, just forget, I don't wanna hear about it!"_

.........................................................................................................

It was past eleven already. But he still couldn't sleep. He was wide awake. Almost everyone else around him was sitting in chairs or lying on the floor, sleeping. He just watched the doctors and nurses running around through the hallways. The footsteps were very calming, even though there was shouting once in a while. He tried to close his eyes again. But not long after he woke up again. It had only been for a couple of minutes. He looked at his watch. 11:30 PM. He rose from the chair and went to the coffee vending machine in the corner. He couldn't do anything but just sit and wait.

The hours went by. It was unbearable. It was hot that night. He needed fresh air. He stepped outside for a moment to breathe. He looked at the night sky. The moon was full and stars twinkled around it. Not one cloud could be seen. The door opened behind him. Another man came out. He stood besides him. He reached into his pocket and took a pack of cigarettes. He lit one up. He looked sad.

"So…why are you here?" he suddenly asked.

"Uhm…my wife's having her baby…" Kai answered.

"Mine too"

"But…is something wrong? You don't look very happy about it"

"I'm worried. Until now, there was nothing wrong with the baby. But the doctor said to me that when they scanned it to see if everything was alright, the baby had turned around and was laying with the legs first. That's not a good sign. The baby may have some complications because of that…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Oh well, I think I'll head back inside…"

The story got him thinking, and worrying. The same thing could have happened to his baby. The doctor hadn't reported anything to him yet. He went inside again. And a few seconds after he came back to the waiting room, a nurse was calling his name.

"The doctor wants to see you, he's right next door"

He knocked on the door. Then he opened it.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, it's about the baby"

His heart was beating faster. He knew something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" He asked nervously.

"We may have to do a Cesarean section on your wife. The baby is upside down and we don't know if it'll survive through the birth. There's a risk that the baby or the mother might die".

He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"_Why?"_

"B-but…"

"When was the last time your wife was scanned?"

"Uhm…I believe it was around May"

"The baby could've turned around from that period until now"

"_Damn!..."_

"That was all I wanted to say, we're doing our best to help"

"Yes, thanks…"

He slowly rose from the chair and walked to the door. He opened it slowly. He didn't know how to react. It was like a chock. He went past the waiting room and was headed to the front door. He went outside again. He stood on the same spot like before. He raised his hand up to his head, covering his face. He cried.

……………………………………………………………………..

It was midnight. But even though he had been unable to forget the shocking news, he was now sleeping in the chair. All the nervousness and the fear had made him tired and he couldn't stay awake.

He slept until morning. He woke up from a baby's cry and he suddenly got his memory back about what had happened. He stretched his arms and yawned. He leaned back and sighed. He closed his eyes a little again, half asleep. He sat there for a couple of minutes, doing nothing but just thinking about his family.

Then he opened his eyes widely enough to see what was going on around him. It was 7:34 AM.

Suddenly, his name was called up. He rose from the chair, shaking. He slowly walked to the barrier. The doctor he had talked to last night stood next to it.

"You can go see your wife now. Both her and the baby is fine" the doctor said in a calm voice.

He didn't know what he felt at that moment. He just felt a kind of…relief, that everything was okay now. He walked down the hall until he came to the room where his wife was.

He slowly opened the door. He peaked inside at first.

"Hi…" he said in a low voice.

"Hi…" she replied.

He entered the room and closed the door. He looked in her arms, his son. He was sleeping safe and sound. He walked closer to the bedside. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. He moved his hand to the baby's' fingers. The move made the baby wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him, his father. Kai moved his hand gently from the baby's fingers to its head. It giggled. When Kai saw the look on his newborn sons face, he suddenly turned around.

"What's wrong dear? Are you okay?" Mihuri asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine" he answered.

"But…you're crying…come over here" she said in a gently voice.

He walked to the other side of the bed and sat next to her.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that…I've never…felt so happy in my entire life…seeing the look on his face just now, the joy and happiness, it reminded me of myself in that time when my dad was still with us, the only time when I was happy…"

"Oh Kai…" she said and took his hand and held it tight. He turned his head to her and they kissed.

"I don't wanna let him grow up to become just like me, I want him to have a normal childhood..." he said.

………………………………………………………………………..

The day after, Mihuri was discharged from the hospital and they could all three go home.

But only five days later, when Kai came home from work at 9 PM, a cap was parked outside of the front gate. When he came inside, Mihuri stood in the hallway, with a packed suitcase.

"Hey, what's with the suitcase, are you going somewhere?" he asked naturally.

"Actually, I am… and I don't think I'll be returning for a long time" she answered.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see…When I became pregnant, I was so scared, I've never been so terrified in my life. But you were there for me and you took care of me and made me feel happier than I had ever been. Even the nights when you would come home at midnight, exhausted and tired, and you were this close to collapse right in the middle of the floor, the first thing you did was to rush to the bedroom where I was and check on me, if I was alright. I felt like a queen. You made me forget about all the responsibilities that come with having a baby, the pressure and the sleepless nights.

But now I realized, that I can't possibly do this. I wasn't even ready to have a baby. I feel like it's my job alone to take care of the baby. You're hardly even in bed in the mornings, and you come home when it's midnight. You don't do anything for your son! And I couldn't possibly get a babysitter or some of the waitresses to do it for me. And that's why I decided to leave. I'll live at my mom's house until I find my own place, and I wanna start a new life there" she ended, while the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kai stood in the doorway, paralyzed.

"W-what!? You can't possibly mean that you're leaving me!? How do you expect me to take care of a baby when I'm not even at home?"

"Goodbye, Kai. I love you".

She kissed him and walked out the door. He turned around to see her walk towards the gate and get into the cap. She gave him one last look before the car drove away.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"And that's the end of the story!" Kai said.

"Wow, mom left you? Just because she thought she couldn't take care of me by herself?" Gou asked.

"Yup, that's it. It's been almost 7 years now. We haven't seen each other since."

Kai looked at his son in the bed. He rarely had the chance to say goodnight to him, or even tell him a story.

"I really wanna meat mom some day, she sound really nice when you talk about her." Gou said.

"I thought you'd say that" Kai replied.

He placed his hand on Gou's head and walked to the door.

"Don't close it!" Gou shouted at him.

"Why? Hasn't your fear of darkness disappeared yet?" Kai said, and giggled.

"No! And stop laughing, it's not funny!

"Okay okay, I'm leaving now"


End file.
